creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE EASTER EGG CHILDREN
Heh-Heh, come into my CASTLE BOILS AND GHOULS! I have a DEAD-ON STORY for all you EGG-HEADS here to GAG OVER. This one is entitled... It was up in northwestern-Canada, back during Easter, 1891, when a group of nine children were playing Hop-Scotch together in a park of a small town. They were laughing as they had baskets of colorfully painted-Easter eggs around their arms. All of a sudden, an older teenager came by with a buck knife and swung it across the necks of the kids, one by one, killing them quickly and running. Two years later, the teenage bully had a drink of gin from a bottle and passed it to a second punk, as they stood in the shady-park together. "So Lenny, what do you want to do this Easter today?" the second bully asked the first one. "I do not know, Robert. Maybe skin an animal around here. You remember how we planned to kill those nine kids two years ago today and I went through with it?" Lenny reminded him, asking. "Yeah, those shrimps were playing with their little Easter eggs in their sissy baskets" Robert laughed, remembering. He handed Lenny the bottle of gin and Lenny swigged the rest of it down. "I'll go swipe another bottle of gin from that store and return, Robert" Lenny told him. "Alright Lenny" he replied, putting his hand on Lenny's shoulder. Lenny took off and Robert was alone under a tree in the shade. As the cool-breeze blew and birds chirped somewhere, a chorus of whispers called out: "Robert come see us. Come see us Robert." Robert followed the whispers over to a creek among trees and bushes in the park. "Hello? Who's there?" the teenager inquired and a rotted-purple-arm and hand with black fingernails gripped Robert's shirt from down, within the flowing-water, making him scream and fall into the stream. Ten minutes later, Lenny returned to the park with a full bottle of gin. "Hey, um Robert, where did you go?" he yelled and heard children laughing by the creek. Lenny got through the brush by the stream and saw four painted-Easter eggs floating in the water. As the muderous bully knelt on the bank and got a closer look at the eggs, he noticed the body of Robert dead, lying face-down in the water. Lenny screamed, trying to get to his feet, but fell backwards in terror, hitting his skull on a big stone. As he groaned and moaned in pain, the rotted-purple arm and hand with the black fingernails fell over his face. It was the zombie of one of the murdered Easter egg children, in their blue dress-shirt, blue dress-pants, red dress-shoes and red bow-tie. Their purple, dead-skin was split-open on their arms and head, showing their skull and bones. Their dead-eyes were solid-white and as they wrenched their dead-mouth open, their teeth were bright-yellow and rotted, as their clothes and blonde hair were soaking-wet. Seven other living-dead zombies of the other children crawled out of the water, looking exactly like the first zombie. Lenny screamed and screamed as they all whispered his name, "Lenny!". The ninth zombie was of a girl, and her dead flesh was a sickening-orange color, decaying away. The living-corpse stood in the water in her yellow dress and as she stepped onto the riverbank, her toes were moldy and green. The zombie grinned at Lenny with yellow-teeth, dead- pupil less-orange eyes and sopping-wet long, black hair. As Lenny screamed more wildly in horror, she bit into his face, biting and tearing until he was dead. Robert really GOT A GRIP on that situation didn't he Kiddies? That ending was certainly EGG-CELLENT ha-ha, and Lenny was on the SHIVERBANK before he went down into the SHREAK aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.